Phobia
by Shuren RedruM
Summary: Phobia pada anak kecil? Sasuke Uchiha orangnya. Bad summary eva - -


**NiYo Chan**

**Proudly Present**

**Phobia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**PWP(Maybe)**

**Bahasa sesuka gue!**

**Bold and Italic are Flashback**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

Siapa si yang tidak suka dengan anak kecil, ya, kecuali mereka yang "phobia". Tapi, tidakkah sangat menyedihkan mempunyai phobia anak kecil?

Ck, ada satu pemuda, pemuda tampan sekaligus public figure, yang mempunyai phobia anak kecil. Sangat disayangkan sekali. Padahal banyak anak kecil yang menyukainya.

Jangankan bertemu anak kecil, mendengar kita berbicara sedikit tentang anak kecil, tampangnya langsung berubah mengeras.

Dialah Sasuke Uchiha. Actor tampan dengan perawakan yang aduhai. Siapa yang tak menyukainya? Jangankan yang muda, yang tua aja kecantol/?. Bagaimana tidak? Selain tampan dan perwakannya yang aduhai, ia memiliki satu kelebihan-menurutnya-yaitu sikap dinginnya terhadap apa saja termasuk wanita.

Diusia yang sedang menguarkan "pheromone"nya, 22 tahun, ia diketahui belum memiliki seorang teman wanita a.k.a pacar.

Dengan serot mata yang melelahkan, wanita mana yang tak langsung bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Jangankan wanita, laki-laki saja banyak yang iri.

Terlahir sebagai bungsu Fugaku Uchiha yang memang adalah actor senior di Jepang, membuat dirinya semakin disanjung. Fugaku Uchiha, bisa disebut mantan actor karena saat ini ia sudah terjun kedunia politik dan dalam sekejab ia mendapat banyak dukungan dari penggemarnya.

Jangan salah, walau usia fugaku sudah melewati kepala lima, ia masih tetap terlihat tampan.

Sama halnya dengan Fugaku, pendampingnya Mikoto juga adalah seorang public figure. Ia adalah penyanyi yang masih tetap aktif. Usia yang baru beberapa tahun lalu memasuki kepala lima, sangat, sangat, sangat tak memudarkan kecantikannya.

Pepatah yang cocok untuk istri Uchiha tersebut adalah "tua-tua keladi, makin tua makin seksi/?".

Mengikuti profesi kedua orangtuanya, Itachi yang berjarak tujuh tahun dari Sasuke juga sudah menjadi seorang public figure bahkan sejak ia baru beberapa bulan.

Itachi Uchiha. Ia sangat menekuni kariernya. Walau begitu, jangan salah, bro, Itachi adalah seorang lulusan terbaik dari kampus ternama di Eropa. Sempurna bukan? Seperti di novel-novel.

Jauhkan semua kesempurnaan Uchiha, kita beralih ke Uchiha muda, Sasuke.

Ia yang baru saja menyelesaikan gelas S2 seni perannya di Eropa beberapa saat yang lalu, dikampus yang sama dengan Itachi, sedang mendapat tantangan dari salah satu stasiun tv swasta.

Mungkin sudah ada yang pernah mendengar reality show hello baby di korea, nah di Jepang juga sudah ada. Tepatnya baru ada. Dan Sasukelah yang akan menjadi public figure pertama untuk tayangan perdana reality show tersebut.

Realty tersebut diberi judul "Baby n Me".

Direality show tersebut, para kru n penyiar akan memasangkan berpuluh-puluh cctv dilingkungan dimana reality tersebut akan diambil.

Awalnya Sasuke ingin menolak, namun karena ia menjaga nama baiknya dan mempertahankan gelar profesionalnya, akhirnya ia menerima tantangan tersebut.

Ia tahu bahwa orang-orang tv ingin mengerjainya.

Ia sudah diberikan profil si anak yang akan syuting bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Hah…" Sasuke mendesah pelan sambil menggerakkan kepalanya kekiri-kekanan.

"Jangan dipaksakan kalau tak mau." Kata Shikamaru, manager Sasuke, sambil membaca koran, disebelahnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke membuka buku kecil yang berada dipangkuannya, buku kecil yang baru diberikan oleh produser "Baby n Me".

Halaman pertama hanyalah coretan-coretan berantakan dengan pensil warna. Ada warna merah, kuning, hijau, hitam, biru, coklat, ungu, dan orange.

'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat pemandangan dihalaman pertama buku.

Ia membuka halaman berikutnya kemudian terlihatlah sebuah foto ukuran 3in. Didalam foto tersebut terlihat seorang bocah sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. Tampak sekali jika si anak tersebut tak suka di foto.

'Lucu.' Batin Sasuke saat melihat mimic bocah yang menurutnya tak berumur lebih dari lima tahun itu. Disisi kiri-kanan wajah si balita ada semacam kumis kucing, membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Rambut pirang yang berdiri seperti diminyaki. Ia berpikir seberapa keras rambut anak itu nanti saat ia "pegang".

Dibawah foto tersbeut tertulis biodata si balita. Tertulis dengan tulisan berantakan dan Sasuke tahu pasti jika tulisan tersebut adalah milik si balita. Sasuke sempat ternyum tipis dan Shikamaru melihat itu.

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

D.o.b : jerman, 10 oktober 2010

makanan kesukaan : ramen

warna kesukaan : orange dan hijau

hal yang dibenci : kamera, pengorok, ayah

hobi sekarang : bernyanyi, menggambar

Ya, itu hanya sedikit tulisan yang ada didalam buku karena setelah itu, halaman berikutnya, sudah dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar tak jelas yang digambar oleh anak bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya shikamaru saat melihat Sauske bangkit dari kursi santainya.

"Apa boleh buat." Kata Sasuke berpura-pura pasrah.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan para medis."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Hey, kau pernah tak bergerak selama hampir dua jam dulu, kau ingat?"

"Tak perlu diingat."

"Merepotkan."

Seteleh berdebat kecil, akhirnya Shikamaru dan Sasuke berangkat menuju lokasi syuting. Didalam mobil, shikamaru terus mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Ia hanya takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada Ssuke. Phobia bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dijinakkan seperti menjinakkan singa.

Setelah menghabisi waktu hampir dua jam diperjalanan, akhirnya dua pemuda itu tiba di konoha, salah satu desa tersejuk di Jepang.

Saat keluar dari mobil, kedua pemuda itu terkejut karena cuaca yang sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari pada di kota.

Menghampiri produser dan mengatakan jika Sasuke juga ikut bersamanya, Shikamaru akhrinya menandatangi kontrak, kontrak yang lebih penting tentunya. Setelah itu ia juga mendatangi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya menandatangi kontrak yang akan berjalan selama kurang lebih satu bulan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami." Ucap si produser sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke yang juga ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Kau sudah membaca profil anak tersebut, kan?" tanya si produser. Ia tahu Sasuke orang yang sangat keras kepala, ia mendapat informasi tersebut dari beberapa kru.

"Hn."

"Baguslah. Keluarga Namikaze akan tiba sebentar lagi."

"Namikaze?"

"Oh, iya, Namikaze adalah nama keluarga si bocah. Uzumaki adalah nama keluarga dari ibunya. Kau tahu, anak kecil." Kata si produser sambil membisiki Sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Di lokasi itu ia melihat para kru sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Ya, tentu semuanya sudah diselesaikan, kesibukan sekarang ini mungkin hanya untuk pengecekan saja.

Bersyukur cuaca mendung. Sasuke benci panas.

Karena harus menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di kursi si produser. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, membuka menu utama, melihat aplikasi email yang sudah dipenuhi lebih dari 50 email masuk, kemudian matanya beralih pada aplikasi berbentuk amplop a.k.a pesan dan disana tertulis 31 pesan baru, beralih ke aplikasi bergambar telepon rumah yang sudah dibanjiri oleh 6 miscall, terakhir ia mengecek aplikasi facebook messengernya dan ia mendapat lebih dari 30 pesan facebook. ia tak membukanya.

'Kehidupan artis.' Sarkartis Sasuke.

Ia mengklik salah satu aplikasi kemudian terlihatlah orang berlalu lalang didepannya, ia mengatifkan kamera ponsel pintarnya. Membalikkan ponsel pintarnya menghadapnya dan terdengar bunyi klik dari ponsel tersebut. Dibaliknya ponsel pintarnya dan terlihat satu foto pemuda tampan dengan wajah stoicnya, terlihat bosan.

Sasuke membuka aplikasi IGnya dan memposting foto tersebut dengan hastag waiting for baby n me. Tak sampai satu menit fotonya diposting, sudah banyak komen memenuhi pemberitahuan IGnya, seperti:

"Ah, Sasuke-kun sekarang ada dimana?"

"Baby n me? Acara barukah?"

"Sasuke-kun selalu dihati."

Dan sebangsa komenan yang membuat Sasuke kadang bergindik ngeri.

10 menit menunggu, akhirnya keluarga Namikze tiba.

"Maaf membuat menunggu. Tadi Naru-chan sempat menolak untuk dibawa kesini." Kata Kushina menyesal karena keterlambatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan. Kita bertemu "penjaga" kita dulu." Kata si produser.

Setelah memasuki lingkungan syuting, Kushina dibuat merona karena ia tak tahu jika artis yang akan syuting bersama anaknya adalah pemuda yang sekarang ini sedang ia kagumi semua orang, dalam dan luar negeri.

"Sa…sasuke-kun." Sapa Kushina kemudian membungkuk.

"Oh..tidak perlu membungkuk, nyonya Namikaze." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menegakkan tubuh Kushina yang sedang menggendong Naruto.

"Ehem!" dehem sang suami, Minato Namikaze, tak suka saat Sasuke memegang pundak sang istri.

"Oh, saya Kushina, ibu Naruto, dan dia Minato, ayah Naruto. kami mohon kerja samanya." Kushina memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya. "Nah, bocah ini Naruto." kata kushina kemudian menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya. "Beri salam pada nii-san gih?"

"Cacuke-nii, calam kenal." Kata Naruto cadel.

"Ha…ha…hai." Sapa Sasuke balik. Pertama, ia merasakan sepertinya phobianya sedang menjalar menuju otaknya, kedua, dari mana anak ini kenal namanya? Ok, pertanyaan kedua tak perlu dijawab. Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa…sa…" dan seketika Sasuke mematung saat itu juga.

Melihat itu, sang produser langsung memanggil Shikamaru yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Maaf atas tindakan Sasuke tadi. Ia.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti." Potong Kushina cepat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Lebih baik syutingnya dibatalkan saja." Ucap Minato santai.

"Pikiranmu pendek sekali, ya, sayang." Kata kushina dengan nada mengerikannya. Mendengar itu, Shikamaru dibuat sedikit terkejut. "Beri Sasuke-kun waktu untuk beradaptasi." Tambah Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut kepada shikamaru dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya juga harus begitu. Baiklah. Saya permisi." Pamit Shikamaru kemudian keluar dari ruangan khusus untuk keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Perlu diketahui jika rumah yang dipakai untuk syuting adalah rumah zaman kuno Jepang (ga tahu namanya apa. Poko e kek rumahnya Fugaku).

Sore menjelang.

"Setelah tadi kami berbincang-bincang. Syuting bisa dilakukan besok." Ucap si produser kepada Minato dan Kushina didalam ruangannya. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang-bincang ringan sementara Naruto sedang bermain-main dengan beberapa kru yang sedang beristirahat. Bocah aktif dan tidak pemalu.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat gerak-gerik Naruto. sejujurnya ia sangat menyesal karena bisa-bisanya ia kembali membatu saat berhadapan dengan anak kecil. Ia juga malu bukan main. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruang itu sudah memutuskan jika nanti malam atau besok ia akan meminta maaf.

"Anak yang aktif, kan?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau akan kewalahan, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku dengar, orang tuanya akan bercerai." Kata-kata Shikamaru tadi sempat membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke tak begitu tertarik.

"Aku hanya kasihan saja pada anak itu. Masih kecil juga." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. "Wah, wah," kata Shikamaru terkagum saat melihat layar ponsel pintarnya. "Tak pernah kurang dari 5k like, ya, Sasuke." Tambahnya saat ternyata ia melihat foto yang sempat Sasuke postingkan di IG. Sasuke telrihat tak peduli dan masih setia menatap gerak-gerik si bocah dan beberapa kru yang masih sibuk. "Banyak sekali komennya. Hey, mau kemana?" tanya shikamaru saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan keluar ruangannya.

Langit sore memang indah namun cuacanya sangat-sangat dingin. Langit merah kebiruan tempak dibagian barat dihiasi oleh tarian-tarian burung.

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju…er..entah kemana. Tangannya ia masukkan ke saku jaket bulunya. Beberapa kru yang ia lewati tampak meliriknya malu-malu, laki-laki maupun wanita. Ia berjalan menuju lapangan yang lumayan terbuka untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

Ienai itami kanashimi de  
Kizutsuita kimi yo  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de wo

Ponsel pintarnya berbunyi. Ia akan mengaktifkan dering ponsel pintarnya hanya saat pukul 5 sore hingga pukul 8 malam. Setelah itu, ia akan mendiamkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Iya, bu?" sapa Sasuke saat ibunya menelepon.

"Ibu akan melakukan show di Hongkong. Besok ibu berangkat." Kata Mikoto.

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikoto. "Tadi Shika mengabari ibu jika kau kembali kambuh. Jangan dipaksakan, Sasuke. Ibu tak bisa menjagamu."

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa dan aku sudah besar. Akupun tak ingin mengalami kelainan seperti ini." kata Sasuke terdengat sedikit emosi. "Aku ada urusan." Kata Sasuke.

Setelah berpamitan pada ibunya, Sasukepun mengakhri obrolannya dengan sang ibu.

Ia kembali menatap langit sore. Ia berpikir bahwa tempat ini sangat indah untuk waktu berlibur. Lain waktu ia akan membawa keluarganya kesini. Menghembuskan nafas berat, Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke lokasi.

"Cacuke-nii…" sapa Naruto mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Hn? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke setelahnya meneguk ludahnya berat.

"Hn." Naruto menunjuk kesalah satu parit yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan Sasuke berdiri. Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke, berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke namun dengan cepat Sasuke mneghindar. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Untuk sesaat, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang beurbah sedih namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, berjalan menuju parit dan menatap kedalam parit yang berada didepannya.

Mengikuti instingnya atau apa, Sasuke menyusul Naruto. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Parit yang gelap dan paling dalamnya tak lebih dari satu meter. Didalam sana, onyxnya melihat sebuah boneka rubah sudah berlumuran lumpur.

"Kyuu…" lirih Naruto sambil masih menatap boneka rubah tersebut.

"Milikmu?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak menjaga jarak. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Terlihat Naruto berusaha mengapa-gapai bonekanya, namun apa daya, tangannya yang sangat pendek tak bisa menggapai boneka kesayangannya.

"Kyuu…" lirihnya lagi yang sekarang terdengar akan menangis.

"Hey! Kau!" panggil Sasuke pada salah satu kru yang tak sengaja lewat. Ia menyuruh kru itu untuk mengambil boneka rubah Naruto.

"Telima kacih, paman." Ucap Naruto kepada sang kru. Sang kru hanya mengacak rambut Naruto pelan kemudian meninggal Naruto dan Sasuke. "Telima kacih, Cacu-nii." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya yang sudah kotor.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mengernyit jorok.

"Dobe." Ketus Sasuke kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Hn?" Sasuke terdorong sedikit kesamping saat saat Naruto memeluk pahanya…dengan baju yang kotor.

.

.

.

"Kau tak membatu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi, baru selesai membersihkan dirinya dari lumpur. Sasuke mendeliknya tak mengerti. "Aku melihatnya tadi. Baguslah, ada kemajuan." Lanjut Shika kemudian keluar dari ruangan. "Oh, iya, makan malam sudah siap." Kata Shika yang kemudian benar-benar sudah keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela dan lagi melihat kenakalan Naruto. Anak itu berbeda, pikir Sasuke. Tampak idiot, tampang naïf dan…polos.

.

.

.

Pagi, 5 januari , syuting hari pertama.

Setelah didandani senatural mungkin, akhirnya pada pukul 7 pagi, Naruto bersiap melakukan syuting perdananya.

Ia tak melihat ayah dan ibunya disekitar lokasi.

"Nah, Naru, seharian ini Naru bermain dengan Sasuke-nii, ok?" ucap produser lembut pada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Syutingpun dimulai. Cctv sudah menyala sejak subuh tadi. Uniknya dari penggarapan reality show ini adalah para kru akan meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan memantaunya dari jauh. Yang tertinggal dilokasi syuting hanya Sasuke dan Naruto saja.

Tampak seorang bocah sedang berlari kesana kemari. Tertawa riang sambil memegang sebuah buku dan…

Bugh!

"Huwaaaaa!" tangis Naruto pecah saat ia terjatuh tepat diwajahnya. Mendengar itu, Sasuke yang memang sedang duduk diteras rumahpun berlari menuju sumber suara.

Dilokasi berbeda, Minato hanya bisa mengernyit ngeri melihat Naruto terjatuh. Pasti sangat sakit, pikirnya.

"Naru…" kushina tampak khawatir.

"Cacu-nii, cakit…" tangis naruto.

Dilayar tv mini didepan produser, MinaKushi, produser dan Shika bisa melihat betapa merahnya hidung mungil Naruto.

"Ki…kita obati lukamu." Kata Sasuke gugup kemudian berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang sudah dejelaskan sebelum syuting isi-isi dari ruangan. "Hn?" merasa ada yang ganjil, Sasukepun berhneti dan berpikir sejenak.

Dilokasi berbeda, Minakushi, produser, Shika dan beberapa kru sudah bersweat-drop ria. Ia melupakan Naruto yang akan ia obati.

'Aduh, Sasuke.' Batin Shika sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

'Sasuke-kun…' batin Kushina sweatdrop

'Apa-apaan dia?' batin Minato.

Sang produser hanya memasang wajah canggung.

"Kemari." Akhrinya Sasuke menggendong Naruto dan itu berhasil membuat Shika membelakak tak percaya.

Setelah mengobati hidung Naruto, sasuke sempat terkikik sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya hendak mengambil gambar Naruto sebelum akhrinya bocah itu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hey, kau bisa terjatuh." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersneyum. Ia kembali mengingat foto profil biodata Naruto kemarin. Ia benci kamera. "Naruto…" panggil Sasuke sambil masih mencari Naruto.

.

.

Mereka melalui hari yang lumayan lancar.

Malam telah menjelang.

"Lalala~" Sasuke mendengar Naruto bersenandung kecil didalam kamar mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping.

"Don't kiss me baby we can nevel be  
So don't add mole pain  
Please don't hult me again  
I have cpent so many nights  
Thinking of you longing fol youl touch  
I have once loved you co much

Ano kolo wa wakacugite  
Itazula ni kicutcukeatta futali  
lroaceta kanachimi mo ima wa  
Tooi kioku cweet memolies  
Uchinatta yume dake ga  
Utcukuchiku mielu no wa nace kachila  
Cugicatta yacachica mo ima wa  
Amai kioku cweet memolies"

Tak hanya Sasuke, orang tua Naruto, produser, Shika, dan kru dibuat terkagum-kagum mendengar Naruto bernyayi. Palafannya yang nyaris sempurna jika saja ia tak cadel.

"Nyanyikan lagu itu untukku." Kata Sasuke saat ia sudah berada didalam kamar.

"Cacu-nii?" Naruto tampak terkejut sambil menyembunyikan bukunya. "Nalu tak bica belnyanyi." Ucap Naruto innocent.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur yang lumayan empuk. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya saat ini Sasuke sedang mati-matian menahan diri agar tak berlari keluar kamar.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali untuk menyembuhkan phobianya itu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Dia harus sembuh selama sebulan. Itu tekadnya.

"Hoam~" Naruto menguap sambil mengucek matanya.

Sasuke sempat tertegun karena melihat sepasang safir indah bersembunyi dimata Naruto. Kemana saja ia selama ini?

"Nalu ngantuk." Ucap Naruto kemudian membarikan dirinya disebelah Sasuke. "Nalu mau cucu." Katanya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya.

Mendengar Naruto meminta susu, dengan tampang gelagapan, Sasuke bangkit dari baringnya berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak tahu takaran susu untuk bocah seusia Naruto.

Didalam kamar, tampak Naruto sedang mengacak-acak tempat tidur. Ia mencari sesuatu.

"Kyuu?" panggil Naruto saat tersadar jika boneka kesayangannya tak berada didekatnya. "Kyuu?" panggil Naurto lagi terdengar lirih. "Kyuu?" panggilnya dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah.

Kushina teringat jika boneka rubah Naruto sedang dicuci karena kotor. Masalah, itulah pikir kushina.

"Cacu-nii!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari dan menangis mencari Sasuke. "Cacu-nii!"

"Hn?" Sasuke yang baru saja akan menuju kamar melihat Naruto berlari kearahanya dengan muka yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat ia berhasil menangkap Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Badannya bergetar sesaat.

Shikamaru melihat perubahan itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sasuke tak kambuh.

"Kyuu…Kyuu tak ada." Ucap Naruto sesegukan.

"Kita beli yang baru besok, ok?" tawar Sasuke kemudian menggendong Naruto dan kembali ke kamar.

Mengelus dada, itulah yang Shika lakukan.

Tengah malam.

Ada beberapa kru yang memang ditugaskan berjaga untuk menemani sang produser. Terlihat dilayar didepan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang terlelap. Bersyukur karena adanya pemanas ruangannya. Jadi keduanya tak merasa dingin seperti yang dialami oleh produser dan kru.

"Kyuu…" sepertinya Naruto sedang mengigau. "Kyuu…" panggilnya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke jadi terbangun.

Ia menatap Naruto yang terus meracau. Sasuke mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

Lembut, tak seperti dugaannya dulu.

"Hngh…" desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sepertinya ia merasa baikkan.

Sasuke bersyukur akan hal tersebut. Ia menatap lakat Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Lucu, manis, polos. Itu penilaian Sasuke. Ia jadi berpikir, kenapa ia bisa memiliki phobia. Anak-anak kecil sangatlah lucu, apalagi kalau seperti Naruto.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel pintarnya kemudian mengambil gambar Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan tangan kanan yang terentang keatas kepalanya, tangan kiri yang seperti berlipat dipinggannya , kakinya yang mengankang, dan jangan lupa hidung yang merah. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat pose Naruto. Sangat innocent sekali.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu narsis.' Batin Sasuke geli saat ia sudah memposting foto Naruto di IG dan Facebooknya dengan hastag kawaii, innocent, naughty baby, sleeptight, angelface.

Beberapa saat kemudian munculah pemberitahuan untuk like maupun komentar untuk foto Naruto, seperti:

"Kawaii."

"Baby siapa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Wah, kawaii-desuuu."

"Anak kita."

Dan akhirnya Sasuke, mau tak mau, membalas komen tersebut.

"He's mine." Balasnya dengan hastag smirk dan mine. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

Dan tak berapa lama. Muncul lagi komen yang baru.

"Kya, sweet!"

Okeh, untuk yang satu itu Sasuke tak tahu apa maksudnya. Sweet karena Naruto yang tertidur atau…

Pagi

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke saat ia terbangun dengan memasang ancang-ancang karate.

"Ibu celalu cium Nalu caat bangun tidul." Jawab Naruto saat ia tertangkap basah sedang memberi ciuman selamat pagi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya tanpa menanggapi lagi perkataan Naruto.

"Cacu-nii jadi beli boneka untuk Nalu?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke hendak keluar kamar.

"Hn."

"Nalu tak akan cium Cacu-nii lagi. Maaf." Ucap Naruto sedih.

'Hn' Sasuke tadi sepertinya telah menyakiti perasaannya. Sasuke tak membalikkan badannya.

"Maafkan Nalu." Ucap Naruto kemudian berlari keluar kamar dengan sedikit menabrak paha Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Jangan berlari, Naruto, kau bisa terjatuh." Sasuke mnegingatnya dengan suara parau. Ia mengucek matanya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Jangan berlari seperti tadi pagi." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya. Saat ini ia dan Naruto sedang berada di salah satu toko terbesar di konoha. Ada beberapa cameramen yang mengikuti mereka.

Melihat siapa yang datang, tak sedikit pengunjung toko terkagum-kagum melihat Sasuke. Melihat dirinya ditatapi orang-orang, Sasukepun mengagguk pelan. Berusaha meramahkan diri.

"Cacu-nii." Naruto menarik celana Sasuke kesalah satu stand boneka.

"Pilih yang mana kau suka. Hanya satu." Kata Sasuke sambil menemani Naruto mencari boneka.

Setelah hampir tiga jam di toko, membeli makanan ringan, mainan, pakaian, akhrinya mereka kembali ke lokasi syuting. Hari juga sudah meninggi.

"Cacu-nii," panggil Naruto yang sedang menggambar di teras, disamping Sasuke. Ia menggambar dengan badan tengkurap. "Cuacanya dingin ya." Kata Naruto yang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gambarannya.

"Hn."

"Cacu-nii, apa Cacu-nii melokok?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia ingat hari ini ia mendapat misi untuk membuat Naruto tak memakan ramen. Saat pagi, ia sudah berhasil membuat Naruto memakan bubur ayam. Siang, tadi sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu, ia sudah berhasil membuat Naruto makan nasi dan sayuran walaupun tadi ia berhasil melakukan itu karena dibantu oleh pelayan rumah makan. "Apa kau suka tomat, Naru?"

"Hn." Angguk Naruto.

'Hah, misinya harus berhasil.' Batin Sasuke.

"Cacu-nii, kita mandi yuk. Oncen." Kata Naruto yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan berlari ke kamar hendak menyiapkan pakaiannya. Sasuke hanya menurut saja.

Jangan salah, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang mendapat misi. Naruto juga mendapatkan misi, pemirsa. Misinya, ia harus membawa Sasuke mandi di onsen di pemandian terbuka a.k.a umum a.k.a wanita-pria bergabung diisana.

Tak sampai satengah jam mereka berkendara, akhrinya mereka berada di onsen terbaik di konoha. Tampak beberapa cameramen keluar lebih dahulu untuk menyoroti Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan keluar dari mobil.

"Lamen…"

"Ayo, kita kesini untuk mandi bukan untuk ramen."

"Belendam dan makan cangat enak, Cacu-nii. Nalu mau catu." Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menari topi hoodi Naruto.

"Mandi." Satu kata itu membuat Naurto memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hah…" Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Cacu-nii, menghela nafas bica bikin tua." Kata Naruto yang berendam didepan Sasuke.

Bagaimana ia tak mendesah, ia benci keramaian. Apalagi sekarang ia harus mandi bersama. Jorok sekali. Cameramen menyoroti wajah Sasuke yang masam.

"Kita pulang." Titah Sasuke kemudian keluar dari perendaman.

"Ta..tapi, Cacu-nii."

Tak ada kata dari Sasuke. Ia tak mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah memasang wajah hampir menangisnya. Terus berjalan hingga ke ruang ganti.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Naruto sudah berada disampingnya, ikut mengganti pakaian. Menggantinya dengan cepat.

"Aku benci Cacu-nii!" teriak Naruto kemudian berlari keluar ruangan ganti. Ia sempat menabrak salah satu cameramen dan terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke saat mereka sudah tiba di rumah. Perlu diketahui, Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tak berbicara selama perjalanan. Naruto keluar lebih dulu dan berlari. Sepertinya ia akan bersembunyi.

Di cctv tampak Naruto sedang bersembunyi didalam lemari. Ia membawa bukunya dan menulis sesuatu dibuku itu.

"Naruto!" Sasuke masih mencari Naruto kesana-kemari. Hari sudah malam. Ia harus mandi kemudian makan dan beristirahat. "Naruto! Keluarlah! Aku akan memberimu coklat jika kau keluar!" teriak Sasuke lagi. Sepertinya tenggorokannya akan sakit selepas acara ini.

Srek…

Pintu lemari terbuka perlahan. Sasuke sudah tahu jika Naruto bersembunyi disana.

"Kemarilah. Kita mandi dulu." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai gerah.

Didalam kamar mandi (nb: tak ada cctv di tiap-tiap kamar mandi dan kamar kecil), tampak Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berendam didalam bath up dengan air hangat berbusa. Sasuke menggosok punggung Naruto pelan.

"Kau nakal sekali, hm?"

"Aku benci Cacu-nii."

"Ayolah, bukannya kau tahu jika aku akan memberikanmu coklat, hm? Jangan membenciku." Ucap Sasuke mulai ooc.

"Nalu lapar." Ucap Naruto kemudian bangkit berdiri. Berjalan menuju shower. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat badan telanjang Naruto. Badan berbalut kulit tan, sedikit berisi, pantat yang terlihat kenyal. "Cepat belcihkan badan Nalu!" peritnahnya sambil membalikkan kejantanan mungil yang tertidur pulas.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Acara makan malam telah selesai. Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Skor sekarang 1 untuk Sasuke dan 0 untuk Naruto. Hampir saja misinya gagal karena ternyata Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa itu tomat. Ia pikir ramen. Namun karena bujukan coklat, akhirnya Naruto memakan sup tomat buatan Sasuke.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada didalam kamar. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat. Tampak Sasuke sedang mengecat kuku-kuku jari Naruto. Entahlah, Naruto yang menyuruhnya.

"Cacu-nii, pipis." Kata Naruto dengan jari-kari tangannya yang melentik akibat kutek.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian membawa Naruto ke kamar kecil yang berada tak jauh dari kamar mereka.

Sasuke membuka celana panjang Naruto kemudian ia membiarkan Naruto kencing di kloset duduk. Naruto tampak kesusahan karena kloset duduknya sangat tinggi baginya.

"Cacu-nii.." panggil Naruto dengan nada memohon. Mau tak mau Sasuke berjongkok kemudian mengangkat Naruto untuk berdiri dikedua pahanya. "Cacu-nii…" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, Naru?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Pegang."

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Bulung Nalu."

Sasuke mengakat satu alisnya. Mau tak mau lagi, ia harus mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Ia memegang kejantanan mungil Naruto dan mengarahkannya pada kloset. Dan tak lama keluarlah air mani Naruto. Panas dan berdenyut, itu yang Sasuke rasakan dijari telunjuknya.

"Cudah." Kata Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke yang sempat memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mambalikkan badan Naruto, memasang kembali celana dalam dan celana panjangnya.

"Ayo."

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panic saat Naruto tiba-tiba terisak. Wajah mengantuknya hilang dalam sekejab.

Naruto menggeleng namun tampaknya tak berniat keluar dari kamar kecil. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia melangkah menuju kloset duduk, menutup kloset tersebut kemudian duduk disana.

"Kemari." Tawar Sasuke sambil menepuk pahanya. Naruto berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat Naruto sudah duduk dipangkuannya.

"Cacu-nii…" Naruto menangis sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto barusan. Sungguh, bocah itu bisa membuatnya terkena penyakit jantung.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Cacu-nii, apa Cacu-nii pelnah menyukai ceceolang?" tanya Naruto terisak.

"Tentu."

"Hiks…hiks…"

"kau menyukai seseorang, Naru? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Hinata." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Lucu sekali pikirnya, seorang bocah bisa menyukai seseorang. "Tapi, dia tak menyukai Nalu. Dia bilang, Nalu telalu cengeng, Nalu manis, dan Nalu tak cepelti kakaknya Hinata, Neji-nii." ceritanya sambil sesekali sesegukan.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Hinata, Naru?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap lembut safir Naruto.

"Dia punya mata yang cantik."

"Mata?" tanya Sasuke pelan. 'Apakah matanya seindah matamu, Naru?' Sasuke membatin dan tak mendengar cerita dari Naruto. "Sudahlah. Kau tampan, Naruto. Jika sudah besar, pasti banyak gadis yang menyukaimu." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto. "Sekarang, ayo tidur. Sudah malam. Besok kita harus membeli coklat." Kata Sauske sambil mengedipi Naruto kemudian menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Tidur.

.

.

.

Tak terasa, satu bulan hampir selesai. Satu hari saja yang masih tersisa untuk syuting. Sasuke sudah mengumpulkan 23 skor dan 20 untuk Naruto. Selama itu juga, Naruto tak pernah memakan ramen.

"Cacu-nii," panggil Naruto saat melihat Sauske sedang memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Sasuke menoleh. "Nalu mau jadi cepelti Cacu-nii juga kalau cudah becal." Kata Naruto kemudian duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

Nilai yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke adalah, ia sudah tak phobia lagi. Ia sudah berjanji padanya sendiri selepas syuting selesai, ia akan mengajak keluarga Namikaze ke rumahnya.

"Hm," tanggap Sasuke. "Sebelum itu, kau harus jadi orang pintar terlebih dahulu." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto.

"Cacu-nii…" Naruto berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke.

"Kau itu dobe, Naruto." kata Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Ia ingat saat Sasuke tak mau dicium. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berlari.

"Kau bisa terjatuh, Naruto." kata Sasuke kemudian memasukan ponsel pintarnya dan mengejar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku selalu penasaran dengan bukumu itu." Kata Sasuke melirik dari bahu Naruto yang sedang tengkurap dan menulis sesuatu dibukunya.

"Ini?" Jawab Naruto sambil memperlihatkan bukunya. "Cacu-nii mau lihat?" tawar Naruto.

"Tentu."

"Naruto's Diary"

Begitulah tulisan disampul buku tersebut. Ditulis dengan huruf bersambung.

"Kau yang menulisnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk tulisan tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Membuka halaman pertama, kemudian kedua, dan keti…

Kening Sasuke dibuat berkerut saat melihat halaman tersebut dipenuhi dengan tulisan "Aku benci Casu-nii."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Ia menutup buku diary tersebut kemudian menyerahnya kepada Naruto.

"Naru, lemme tell you something," ucap Sasuke kemudian ikut tengkurap bersama Naruto. "Kau tak boleh memeprlihatkan buka diarymu itu kepada siapapun. Buku ini," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil buku diary Naruto dan menggerakkannya, "Ini adalah gudang rahasiamu. Kau tak boleh memberi tahu siapapun. Termasuk ayah dan ibumu." Jelas Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tak mengerti. "Pokoknya kau tak boleh memperlihatkan buku ini kepada siapapun. Kau harus menjaganya."

Naruto menganguk seolah-olah ia mengerti.

"Nah, aku punya permintaan sebelum acara ini selesai." Kata Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. "Untuk kenang-kenangan." Tambahnya. "Harus mau ya.."

Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dan klik, satu foto terlihat dilayar ponsel pintar Sasuke. Ia mempelihatkan hasil jepretannya pada Naruto.

"Kau manis." Kata Sasuke saat ia juga melihat fotonya dan Naruto. keduanya menempelkan kepala mereka, Sasuke merangkul Naruto kemudiann memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke mempostingkan fotonya tersebut. Menuliskan "Hari-hari terakhir syuting bersama Naruto Uzumaki di Baby n Me. Will miss ya, Dobe."

"Cacu-nii, nalu mau tidul." Kata Naruto kemudian berbaring disebelah Sasuke.

**_Hari ke 20…_**

**_"Cacu-nii..." panggil Naruto pelan._**

**_"Hngh.."_**

**_Yang benar saja ini sudah larut malam dan Naruto sedikit mengganggu tidurnya. Satu hari ini mereka telah hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktu mereka diluar rumah. Mulai dari berkebun hingga bersih-bersih pekarangan rumah. Mereka juga sempat pergi ke kuil yang tak jauh dari pusat desa._**

**_"Hiks."_**

**_"Hn?" mendengar isakan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke terbangun. "Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap kepalanya._**

**_"Ayah dan ibu…" katanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah jatuh membasahi pipi. "Meleka akan belcelai. Aku tahu itu." Tambahnya._**

**_"Naruto, masalah itu, biar orang tua yang menanganinya." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi, aku yakin kau akan mengerti jika kau sudah tumbuh dewasa."_**

**_"Tapi nalu tidak mau ayah dan ibu belpicah."_**

**_"Bersama juga tidak akan menjamin semuanya baik-baik saja, kan?"_**

**_Dan setelah itu, Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya hingga mereka, tepatnya Naruto, tertidur. Sasuke masih memikirkan betapa beratnya hidup si bocah yang sedang tertidur dipelukannya. Masih kecil sudah menghadapi perkara yang lumayan rumit._**

"Hah, akhrinya selesai, hn?"

"Hn."

"Kau akan langsung pulang?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah syuting selesai, Sasukepun membawa keluarga Namikaze berkunjung ke kediamannya. Bersyukur ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya berada dirumah. Mereka mengobrol lumayan lama.

"Naru, setelah besar, kau mau seperti Sasuke-nii?" tanya Kushina saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil, pulang.

"Hn," angguk Naruto. "Nalu mau jadi altis. Nalu anak tampan."

Dan pecahlah tawa kedua orang tuanya. Untuk sesaat naruto lupa jika orang tuanya akan bercerai.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian…

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bersekolah." Ucap sang guru diatas panggung. Tampak murid-murid duduk dengan tenang. Yang berkumpul diaula hanya anak kelas 12. Banyaknya sekitar 20an. "Kami dari pihak guru dan pihak tinggi sekolah telah bekerja sama untuk memberi kalian kenangan-kenangan sebelum libur dimulia." Lanjut sang guru tampak mulai berseri-seri.

Para muridpun mulai aneh melihat gelagat guru mereka.

"Hm, baiklah, untuk selanjutnya, saya serahkan kepada Kakashi." Ucap guru tersebut kemudian turun dari panggung.

"Ehem," deheman Kakashi membuat beberapa mata berputar maklum. Jika sudah begitu, sudah pasti sang guru berambut perak sedang gugup. "Baiklah. Langsung saja. Kami dari pihak sekolah dan pihak tinggi sekolah akan mempersembahkan, oh, maksud saya akan, hm, hm," baiklah Kakashi bingung sendiri dengan kata-katanya. "Sudah lah , ini dia Sasuke Uchiha."

Mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha disebutkan, berhasil membuat para gadis menjerit-jerit gila.

.

.

.

"Ok, sekarang kita memasuki sesi tanya-jawab, silahkan." Dan tiba-tiba Kakashi menjadi pembawa acara dadakan. "Ya, silahkan." Tawar Kakashi saat melihat seorang siswi mengangkat tangan.

"Hm, Sasuke-san, kenapa anda lama tak terlihat di tv?"

Ok, pertanyaan itu lumayan OOT.

"Saya melanjutkan kuliah. Setelah kuliah, saya juga diminta untuk memimpin suatu perusahaan. Jadi, sekarang ini, saya berada diantara pekerjaan dan karier." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

Setelah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari sang penanya, sesi tanya berikutnya dibuka.

"Ya, silahkan." Kakashi memilih satu dari lebih enam orang yang menacungkan jari.

"Hm, begini, dari yang saya dengar, anda adalah lulusan S1 dalam seni peran. Tapi kenapa kemudian anda mengambil S2 yang berlawanan dengan gelar S1 anda?"

"Seni peran. Saya pikir tanpa belajar dengan giat, saya bisa menjadi seorang pfofesional. Orang tua." Sombong Sasuke. "Lalu mengapa saya mengambil S2 dibidang politik, hm, mungkin karena memang mengikuti jejak ayah. Mungkin." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai kepada si pemuda penanya dan berhasil membuat wajah pemuda itu merona.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mempunyai pacar?" akhrinya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari seorang gadis genit, sepertinya.

"Hm, itu terlalu pribadi, sayang." Sasuke menolak menjawab dengan sopan.

"Sasuke-san," seorang murid dengan beraninya memanggilnya tanpa mengacungkan jari terlebih dahulu. "Dia ada disini." Teriak siswa tersebut dan berhasil membuat Sasuke dan seluruh murid bingung. "Aku pernah melihat acara kalian, Baby n Me." Kata siswa itu lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke memflashback. "Naruto! Kau dimana!?" siswa tersebut berteriak memanggil Naruto karena seluruh kerumunan mulai gaduh. "Disana!" tunjuk siswa itu.

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau hiatus sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sudah duduk berdua dengan Naruto didalam ruangan khusus yang Sasuke minta siapkan kepada para guru.

"Konsentrasi sekolah."

"Oh, iya, kau sudah kelas 9, hm? Sudah besar sekarang. Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kakinya dan menatap Naruto datar.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi akan menerima surat kelulusan. Orangtuaku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto yang masih saja datar sejak tadi.

"Syukurlah. Kau gugup, Naruto? Tak seperti dirimu saat masih kecil dulu, main peluk saja." Ketus Sasuke.

"10 tahun tak bertemu, mungkin itu masalahnya."

"Oh, be a stranger, hn?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu, hm, hanya saja.."

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Sekolah sudah selesai. Ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke apartmenku, memutar Baby n Me." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu, Narutopun tersenyum juga.

Hari masih siang dan sepertinya jika pulang agak telat ibunya tak akan mengomel. Ditambah lagi ini adalah hari terakhitnya menginjakkan kakinya di SMPN 87 Jepang.

.

.

.

"Apartmenmu besar." Naruto terkagum melihat apartmen Sasuke yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan cream.

"Kau belum melihat apartmenku yang satunya lagi."

'Angkuh sekali dia.' Batin Naruto.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Tampan. Apa sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju mini bar.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hinata?"

"Dia sudah tak berada di jepang lagi. Dia sudah pindah ke Rusia sejak lima tahun yang lalu." jawab Naruto sedikit malu.

"Oh. Ini." tawar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan segelas wine kepada Naruto. Naruto mengendus gelas itu. "Haha, aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau mabuk. Kau punya kartu pelajarkan. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Ini reuni kita. Ayo." Sasuke mengajak Naruto duduk disofa panjang didepan ranjang king sizenya, menghadap ke sebuah tv berukuran 78in. "Apa kau merindukanku setelah syuting kita selesai?" tanya Sasuke frontal sambil meyalakan acaranya terdahulu.

"Hm, Sasuke-san," Naruto tampak malu-malu. "Tentu saja."

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengacak surai pirnag Naruto. "Hm, masih selembut dulu. Dan.." kalimat Sasuke terhenti. Ia meneguk winenya sambil menatap dalam kedalam safir Naruto. "Mamabukkan." Ucapnya ambigu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Cup

Sasuke mengcup bibir Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya sementara Naruto sendiri terkejut dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Ciuman pertamaku…' rengek Naruto.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan ciumananya. "Kesini."

Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan meja mini barnya. Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke pelan.

"Sasu.."

Bugh!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga ia terhimpit antara dirinya dan meja yang tingginya sepinggang Naruto. Ia mengendus bau tubuh Naruto lewat lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan desahan karena, selain mengendus, tangan Sasuke juga sudah mulai bermain liar.

Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya. Ia sangat rindu dengan bau bocah yang sempat ia jaga selama satu bulan.

Tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan manis. Tak jauh dari perkiraan sasuke dulu.

"Hngh..Sasuke-san.." desah Naruto pelan saat Sasuke mulai mengelus-elus celana seragamnya.

"Apa kau sudah menjadi seorang "pria", Naruto?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berat dan masih setia mengirup bau sang bocah. "Hm, aku kira sudah." Ucap Sasuke saat tangannya masuk tanpa permisi kedalam celana dalam Naruto dan merasakan ada rambut halus disekitar kejantanannya.

"Hentikan…." Lirih Naruto. "Hm!" Naruto menggigit bibirnya saat Sasuke mengocok kejantanannya. Badannya bergetar dan Sasuke merasakan itu. "Hah…" helaan lega terdengar Saat Sasuke menghentikan kocokannya.

Berhenti mengocok bukan berhenti seluruhnya, bukan?

Sasuke membuka resleting celana Naruto hingga memperlihatkan dalaman orange-keputihan milik Naruto.

'lucu.' Pikir Sasuke.

"Kumohon…"

Sungguh, rengekan Naruto sama sekali tak ia dengar. Sasuke memijat-mijat pelan pantat Naruto saat ia sudah membuat naruto membelakanginya tadi.

'kenyal.'

Sasuke turunkan dalaman Naruto dengan gerakan pelan. Membuatnya sedramatis mungkin. Tak lama kemudian, bongkah putih kembar terhidang tepat didepannya.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke cium pantat Naruto. Sudah ia hilangkan hal-hal tenang gender.

"Hm, masih ketat." Kata Sasuke saat jari telunjuknya mengelus lubang anus Naruto. Tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Naruto, akhrinya Sasuke memasukan jari telunjuknya ke lubang anus Naruto setelah sebelumnya melumasinya dengan salivanya.

Naruto menggigit bibitnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam lubang anusnya.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Melihat itu, Sasuke keluarkan telunjuknya kemudian menuntun Nruto berjalan menuju sofa tempat tadi mereka menonton dengan bagian bawah Naruto yang sudah tak tertutupi apapun.

Membaringkan Naruto disana dan Sasuke menatap tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

"Hngh…ah…hah…" desahan keluar mulus dari mulut Naruto saat Sasuke menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam rektumnya. Sasuke begitu menikmati itu; memandang Naruto yang berada dibawahnya dengan baju yang masih melekat dibadannya dan kejantannya yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Buka matamu, Naruto." pinta Sasuke yang masih menggerakkan kejantanannya. "Kau tak merindukanku, hm?" tanya Sauske lagi.

Naruto rindu, Naruto rindu padanya. Namun, ia tak menyangka jika seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan itu telah melakukan hal tak terpuji kepadanya.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Naruto yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap kejantanan Naruto.

"Biar kubantu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengocok kejantanan Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto sedikit mendesah.

"Hngh…hm…" Naruto menggeliat di atas sofa. Ia menggegam bajunya erat. "Sasu.." mendengar suara pelan Naruto, Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti akan klimaks. "Hn?" Naruto terkejut saat Sasuke menghisap kejantanannya. Menghisap seperti sedang menghisap tetesan terakhir susu didalam botol dot. "Hah..ah…"

Dan tak lama keluarlah sperma Naruto. menyembur keperutnya. Sperma berwarna putih kental. Sasuke ulurkan lidahnya, menjilat pelan ujung kejantannan Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat badan naruto bergetar.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang telat, Naruto? bukankah acaranya.."

"Maaf, dia telat pulang karenaku." Potong Sasuke saat Kushina sedang menanyai Naruto.

Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat melihat Sasuke muncul dari sebelah Naruto.

"Oh, masuklah dulu." Tawar Kushina. "Ibu pikir kau kelayapan bersama Kiba." Kata Kushina pada Naruto kemudian menyuruh Naruto mengganti pakaiannya. Untuk sesaat kushina bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Ah, mungkin ia kelelahan, itu pikir kushina.

"Silahkan, Sasuke-san. Wah. Kau sudah dewasa sekali. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kushina frontal saat Sasuke sudah duduk.

"32."

"Wah, anak dan istrimu dimana?" tanya Kushina antusias.

"Aku belum menikah."

"Oh, jadi.."

"I go." Pamit seorang pria kepada kushina.

"Kurama." Panggil Kushina. "Kemari. Kenalkan ini Sauske Uchiha." Perintah serta kenal Kushina. Pria yang dipanggil Kurama hanya menunduk.

"I'll late if I take any minute with you." Ketus sang pria berambut merah panjang.

"Hah, anak itu selalu saja begitu." Kushina mendesah pelan saat Kurama sudah meninggalkan rumah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke. 'Apa mungkin suami barunya?'

"Oh, dia kakaknya Naruto, Kurama Namikaze." Jawab Kushina. "Memang, sejak usianya lima tahun dia sudah tinggal bersama neneknya. Tinggal di Belanda. Dia baru kembali setelah mendapat tugas mengajar di Jepang. Dan itu sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Oh, apakah dia bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja, Sasuke-san. Dia adalah dosen jurusan bahasa." Tawa Kushina pecah. "Oh, ya, makan malamlah bersama kami." Pinta kushina. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Malam.

"Naruto, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kushina saat masuk ke kamar Naruto. "Oh, kau sedang belajar. Rajin sekali. Kan ini sudah memasuki hari libur." Tambahnya kemudian duduk disamping Naruto.

"Bu, aku ingin menjenguk ayah. Boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"Bersama Kurama, ya?" tawar ibunya. Ia masih belum berani membiarkan Naruto sendirian keluar negerti. Padahal faktanya, Naruto sudah sering keluar negeri sendirian.

Naruto tak menjawab. Kushina tahu jika Naruto keberatan.

"Baiklah. Belajar yang giat ya." Setelah mencium puncuk kepala Naruto, Kushinapun keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Bu, aku mau pidah sekolah." Lagi-lagi Naruto berbicara padanya dengan nada datar. Tak seperti biasanya yang akan mengeluarkan nada manja. "Ke belanda."

Kushina hanya tersenyum saja kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hn? Kenapa ibu tidur disofa?" tanya Kurama saat ia baru tiba. "Ibu bisa masuk angin." Katanya lagi kemudian duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Ibu merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah pada Naruto." kata Kushina pelan. "Ajak dia keluar besok."

"Maaf, bu. Besok beberapa mahasiswaku mengajaku untuk belajar bersama. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa." Tolak Kurama lembut.

"Hah, baiklah. Biar ibu saja kalau begitu."

"Ibu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

.

.

.

"Kau mau beli apa?" tanya Kushina saat ia dan Naruto sekarang tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Mencari buku." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sedang libur, nak." Kata Kushina.

"Ayolah bu. Aku ingin mencari novel atau komik."

"Baiklah. Ibu akan menunggu diluar saja kalau begitu." Kata Kushina kemudian duduk dikursi diluar stand penjualan buku.

.

.

.

Dideretan novellah sekarang Naruto berdiri. Sedang melihat-lihat novel mana yang bagus untuk dibaca dimusim libur. Ia juga tak ingin membebani otaknya untuk membaca novel beraliran sci-fi atau romance. Ia lebih memilih membaca novel beraliran ringan seperti humor.

"Haha, kau ini, Sasuke."

Terdengar gelak tawa tak jauh dari Naruto berdiri saat ini dan ia mendengar..

"Sasuke. Ayolah!"

Yah, Sasuke. Nama Sasukelah yang ia dengar. Untuk sesaat Naruto membeku. Jujur, ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto mendengar langkah kaki seseorang semakin mendekatinya. Tak ingin berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lebih baik ia pergi saja dari stand tersebut.

"Aku lapar." Kata Naruto saat sudah bertemu dengan ibunya yang tadi sempat memainkan ponselnya.

"Baiklah." Kushina memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku. "Mana bukunya?"

"Tak ada." Jawab Naruto singkat kemudian menarik tangan ibunya agar cepat beranjak.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian..

"Hey, akhir tahun ini kami akan berkunjung ke Amerika. Kau ikut?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku baru saja kembali dari sana. Berlibur."

"Apa? Kau tak mengajakku?" tanya Kiba sedikit marah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe, Kyuubi ikut bersamaku."

"Ck, dia memang menyebalkan. Dan hey, kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Menggelikan."

"Hehe. Ibu yang menyuruhnya menemaniku. Padahalkan aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Yo, Kiba, kemari!" panggil Shikamaru saat baru tiba dari ke kelas.

"Ada apa? Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto, Rusa?" ketus Kiba santai.

"Sana. Mungkin dia akan memberikanmu contekan." Naruto berusaha membela Shikamaru. Mendengar memberi contekan, tiba-tiba saja Kiba menegang. Demi apapun, ia lupa mengerjakan tugas. Dan secepat kilatlah ia sudah berada dikursi Shikamaru.

.

.

"Oh, kalian pulang bersama?" tanya Kushina saat ia membukan pintu untuk Kurama dan Naruto.

"Iya, aku memberi arahan ke JIH. Jadi sekalian saja." Jawab Kurama kemudian duduk sebentar disofa. Pagi hingga siang ia sama sekali tak diberi waktu istirahat.

"Aku akan mandi." Kata Naruto kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan Kushina dan Kurama, Kurama berjalan menuju dapur. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil ice cream rasa apel.

"Ini," kata Kushina sambil menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Kurama. "Undangan."

"Undangan?" tanya Kurama dengan ice cream yag sudah berada didalam mulutnya.

"Uchiha muda akan bertunangan. Datang, ya. Ibu sibuk pada tanggal itu. Kebetulan itu hari sabtu dan acaranya malam," jelas Kushina saat Kurama sedang membaca undangan pertunangan Sasuke Uchiha dengan Sakura Haruno. "Jadi, ya, kau bisa membawa Naruto."

"Baiklah. Tak masalah." Jawab Kurama santai dengan sendok masih berada dimulutnya.

"Carilah calon juga disana, Kurama."

"Ibu jangan mulai."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto saat ia dan Kurama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Ibu yang memintaku untuk membawamu. Lagi pula kau pernah syuting bersamanya." Jawab Kurama santai.

Setelah mendapati jawaban yang membuatnya skak mat, terdiamlah Naruto.

Ia sangat ingin mengindari Sasuke. Tentu saja ia takut dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak menceritakan kelakuan bejat Sasuke padanya kepada ibunya dan Kurama.

Ia sangat kecewa dengan Sauske yang sekarang. Tak seperti Sasuke yang dulu atau jangan-jangan sasuke adalah serigala berkulit domba.

"Kita sudah sampai. Berhentilah melamun. Akan ada bayak gadis didalam sana."

"Jangan menggodaku!" Naruto sedikit kesal dan keluar dari mobil dengan sedikit membanting pintu mobil.

Menginjakkan kakinya ke kediaman Uchiha, Naruto jadi ingat saat pertama kali ia kemari. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Rumahnya tak terlalu banyak berubah, hanya halamannya saja yang kelihatan semakin besar.

Ia juga ingat bagaimana reaksi pasangan Uchiha saat melihat dirinya.

Mikoto sempat mengira dirinya seorang anak gadis karena dia sangat manis.

Mengingat tampang Mikoto yang terkejut saat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum sendiri

"Kau sudah gila? Atau kau membayangkan gadis-gadis mengenakan bikini?"

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya yang terlalu fulgar.

.

.

.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan kemari?" tanya Sasuke saat menyambut Naruto dan Kurama.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin Naruto saja yang kemari. Tapi mengingat usianya masih dibawah umur, ya mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Kurama atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto.

"Hm, mana tunanganmu?" tanya Kurama sambil melihat kesana-kemari mencari Sakura. Jangan salah, Sakura adalah salah satu mantan mahasiswanya.

"Berbincang dengan teman-temannya."

"Oh, aku kesana sebentar ya." Pamit Kurama saat ia melihat ada sahabatnya juga yang diundang kemari. "Tolong jaga Naruto." tambahnya.

"Aku sudah besar." Kata Naruto pelan.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah Kurama meninggalkan keduanya.

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura sambil merangkul Sasuke. Untuk sesaat Naruto merasa sedikit aneh dengan atmosfer disekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja panas. "Kau Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Naruto ramah.

"Hn, iya." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Wah, kau masih terlihat manis ya." Puji Sakura.

"Terima kasih. Oh, iya, selamat ya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Sakura.

Melihat itu, Sasuke merasa dadanya sedikit sakit. Bukan hanya Sasuke tapi juga Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sakura sambil membalas uluran tangan Naruto. Sakura tersenyum bahagia dan Naruto tersenyum menyakitkan.

'Bodoh, apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Naruto saat ia masih merasakan sakit didadanya.

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Naruto sebentar, bolehkan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, Dobe." Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan Naruto saat pemuda itu terus saja meminum anggur. Ini adalah gelasnya yang ke enam.

Sasuke sudah berusaha mencari Kurama namun tak kunjung ketemu. Ditambah lagi ia bingung dengan Naruto yang tengah mabuk.

"Berhenti, Naruto!" Sasuke mengambil gelas Naruto secara paksa dan itu membuat Naruto memasang wajah sedihnya. "Ayo!" sasuke menarik Naruto setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan gelas anggur milik Naruto diatas meja.

.

.

.

"Akh! Ah! Sasukeh! Hm!"

Dan terulang kembali kejadian yang membuat Naruto takut pada Sauske.

"Aku…a…aku benci kau!" ucap Naruto berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau…kau membuat dadaku sakit." Jawab Naruto lirih. "Sakit sekali. Sekarang juga." Dan setelah itu sepasang safir indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kau akan mempunyai istri, Sasuke-nii."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke tertegun. Ia lepaskan kejantanannya dari rectum Naruto. ia terdiam. Menghiraukan Naruto yang menangis dibawahnya.

Pagi…

"Hngh…"

Naruto mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia merasa ia sudah tidur terlalu lama.

"Hngh…"

Kegiatan paginya itu terhenti saat ia mendengar ada seseorang yang mengerang disebelahnya.

Tidur bersama siapa aku? Itulah pikir Naruto saat ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan Sasuke disana. sebelum bertanya lebih lanjut, Naruto memperhatikan ruangan dimana ia tidur. Bukan kamarnya! Bukan kamar yang ia masuki semalam! Seperti hotel?

"Aku mau pulang." Ucap Naruto cepat sambil memeluk sesuatu dipelukannya. 'Ini?' ia ingat dengan kelembutan yang sama persis dengan kelembutan yang ia rasakan saat ini. 'Kyuubi?'

"Aku masih menyimpan Kyuubi yang kau berikan padaku." Kata Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"Hentikan! Jangan menyentuhku." Pintanya kemudian melepaskan Kyuubi dari pelukannya dan berusaha bangikt dari baring. "Hng? Hah…" 'Sakit.' Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lubang anus dan punggungnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Masih, Naruto masih berusaha untuk bangkit. Saat sudah mencapai posisi duduk, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubang anusnya. Ia merasa cairan tersebut.

Cairan putih kental agak kemerahan.

"Hiks…hiks…" Naruto menangsi. Menangis karena ia begitu hina dan Sasuke juga mengiyakan itu dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Kau puas?" tanya Naruto. "Kau puas sekarang? Apa yang kau ingin dariku? Kau menginginkan aku mati? Kenapa tak kau lakukan dari dulu?" tanyanya masih dengan laju air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang kau tulis, hn?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto. Ia menangkap basah "suami"nya sedang menulis cerita tepatnya mengarang cerita. "Memutar balikkan kata, hn?"

"I…ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Naruto gagap. 'Mati.'

"Ini," kata Sauske sambil memperlihatkan teropong pada Naruto. "Ceritamu bagus, Dobe, tapi kau tak sadar kah jika kau itu seorang dobe, hm?" seringai Sasuke.

Gulp

"Kau harus dihukum atas tulisanmu ini." seringai Sasuke semakin tampak menyeramkan dimata Naruto.

"Aku bisa menulis kembali ceritanya. Sungguh." Tawar Naruto.

"Aku curiga kau sudah menulis banyak karangan tentang ini, Naruto. Sekarang, ayo ikut aku."

Dan setelah itu, dikamar terkuncilah Naruto berada, "ditemani" oleh sang suami.

Baiklah, baiklah. Ada yang tak mengerti sepertinya.

Naruto saat beberapa menit yang lalu sedang menulis cerita tentang awal mula dirinya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Iya, pada awal cerita memang seperti itulah ceritanya. Namun semakin kesininya, ia semakin memutar balikkan fakta.

Kenyataan sesungguhnya adalah, setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali di SMPnya, Naruto sering sekali memata-matai Sasuke hingga ia membolos. Ia bahkan sempat ikut sasuke ke amerika. Kebetulan ayahnya ada disana.

Dan tak pernah ada adegan pemerkosaan.

Masih ada untungnya, saudara-saudara, pekerjaan baru Naruto itu sama sekali tak tercium oleh ibu dan kakakknya.

Nah, pada saat Naruto mendapat undangan ulang tahun Sasuke, sungguh, ia membuat rencana besar agar bisa memiliki si pria yang sudah menaklukan hatinya sejak saat pertama kali bertemu. Iya, awalnya Naruto merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyukai sesama laki-laki. Kemudian ia teringat dengan Neji dan Gaara yang sering berciuman didalam kelas dan ia juga sering mendengat erangan dan desahan Deidara, seniornya, didalam ruang ganti saat sednag bersama Sasori, yang juga seniornya.

**_Hari ulang tahun Sasuke._**

**_"Kau datang juga ternyata. Aku rindu padamu." Kata Sasuke saat menyambut kedatangan Naruto. "Kau sudah besar ya." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto dan berhasil membuat wajah pemuda pemilik kumis kucing itu merona._**

**_"Hm, Sasu-nii," panggil Naruto pelan seolah berbisik. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, mendengarkan. "A…aku punya hadiah untukmu." Lanjut Naruto dan semakin membuat wajahnya memerah._**

**_"Mana kalau begitu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya._**

**_"Aku …aku..itu harus diperlihatkan ditempat tertutup." Jawab naruto menunduk._**

**_"Haha, baiklah. Ke kamarku kalau begitu," ajak Sasuke. "Aku harap kadonya besar mengingat kau datang kemari dengan tangan kosong." Gurau Sasuke._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Jadi, mana hadiahnya?" tanya Sauske mulai kebingungan. Sudah hampir 15 menit meraka berada didalam kamar dan Naruto sama sekali belum memberikan hadiah apapun kepada Sasuke._**

**_Naruto berjalan kehadapan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang. Menelan ludahnya kemudian menatap Ssuke dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah memerah. Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung sekarang._**

**_Semakin dibuat bingung dan hampir berteriak saat Naruto tiba-tiba membuka bajunya didepan Sasuke._**

**_"Selemat ulang tahun, Sasuke-nii." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit desahan, menggoda Sasuke._**

**_Melihat wajah imut didepannya, tentu adalah godaan terbesar, meskipun ia adalah laki-laki._**

**_"Jadi, kadonya tubuhmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sensual._**

**_Mendengar itu, dada Naruto dibuat turun naik. Ia juga gelagapan. Matanya melirik kesana kemari._**

**_"I…i…iyah.."_**

**_"Kemarilah." Perintah Sasuke sambil menepuk pahanya. "Berapa umurmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lembut._**

**_"14 tahun." Jawab naruto sambil menunduk._**

**_"aku 32." Kata sasuke sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto salah tingkah. Wajahnya sangat merah jika diperhatikan dari dekat. Seperti tomat. "Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke frontal berhasil membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan menelan ludahnya berat._**

**_"Hn." Sahut Naruto bergetar sambil mengangguk pelan._**

**_"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_**

**_"Hn." Lagi, Naruto mengangguk namun kali ini lebih cepat._**

**_"kalau begitu," gantung Sasuke sambil mengelus wajah Naruto. "Tutup kembali badanmu dan perlihatkan kepadaku setelah kau lulus SMA. Bisa?" pinta Sasuke lembut berhasil membuat Naruto menangis terharu. Ia memeluk Sasuke sambil mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke masih sebaik dulu, saat mereka terakhir bertemu, lima tahun yang lalu._**

**_"Nah, pakai bajumu kembali." Kata Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto._**

**_"Sasu-nii." panggil Naruto sambil perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke._**

**_"Ini." kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan baju pada Naruto saat Naruto sudah turun dari pangkuannya._**

**_"Sasu-nii." Panggil naruto lagi. Sasuke tampak menghiraukannya karena saat ini ia sedang mengenakan baju pada naruto. "Boleh aku menciummu?" Pinta Naruto frontal._**

**_Sasuke sempat terkejut untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian ia tersenyum._**

**_Sasuke menundukkan sedikit badannya._**

**_"Lebih rendah lagi?" pinta Naruto karena ia belum bisa menggapai wajah Sasuke._**

**_"Hm hm." Geleng Sasuke sambil mengedipkan matanya._**

**_Cup_**

**_Dengan menjijitkan kakinya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, dapatlah ia ciumaman pertamanya bersama Sasuke. Ciuman pertama dengan cinta pertama._**

**_Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat Naruto mengecup bibirnya. Hanya mengecup._**

Dan setelah lulus dari SMA, tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke yang memang juga sudah menyukai Naruto saat ia bahkan masih bocah, gila memang, akhirnya melamar sang pujaan hati.

Usia yang berjarak jauh tak mempengaruhi hubungan keduanya. Setelah beberapa bulan menikah, keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti program bayi tabung. Penggabungan sperma Natuto dan Sasuke.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, hadirlah Menma dikehidupan keduanya. Bahagia, hangat, sejahtera. Impian Naruto sejak ia masih kecil.

Fin


End file.
